


Hold me

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: I was wondering if you'd do a Betty x jughead one. Could you use the phrases: "what'd he do this time? "I don't care, just hold me." Could it be angst? I love your writing by the way, it made me ship them even more. xxRequested Anonymously





	

Jughead had watched Betty fall all over for Archie for years. He had watched his oblivious friend unintentionally hurt the girl over and over again. Jughead had comforted Betty every time even though it killed him to hear her crying over a boy who would never love her back when he had been in love with her since he first met her.

Jughead feared the day when Archie would suddenly realize what he was missing. He knew it was only a matter of time until Archie finally saw the incredible girl in front of him. A part of Jughead wanted to shake some sense into his friend so that he would stop hurting Betty, but another part of him prayed that the next time Betty got hurt, she would finally realize that she and Archie weren’t meant to be.

These two sides of Jughead battled against each other. He wanted Betty to be happy, but he knew that seeing her and Archie together might just kill him. Besides, Archie didn’t deserve Betty. Betty deserved someone who would put her first and who understood her and someone who she could rely 100% on. Jughead may be biased, but he didn’t think that person was Archie. His friend was a great guy, but he too often got caught up in his own drama and didn’t notice the things happening around him.

Jughead secretly thought that he was a better match for Betty and that he could be the one to truly make her happy, but he couldn’t tell her that. Not when she was so hung up on Archie.

So Jughead continued to comfort her every time Archie went on a date or failed to notice Betty’s hints.

Betty was an extremely strong person who hated to be vulnerable, but she allowed herself to open up around Jughead. She allowed him to calm her down and comfort her and wipe away her tears. Jughead would listen to her and hug her and do everything possible to make that amazing girl happy again.

That was how Jughead ended up sitting on the Copper’s front steps in the cold with Betty.

He had been walking home from Pop’s, he wanted to swing by Betty’s to make sure that she was okay. Archie had indicated that he had once again done something to upset her. Jughead had urged him to talk to Betty, but he knew that even if Archie apologized for whatever had happened, Betty might still be upset.

Jughead had stopped in surprise when he saw Betty, still in her dress, sitting on the steps. As he walked closer he saw the glimmer of tears. Internally cursing, Jughead walked quickly over to her. He took off his jacket and draped it over his shoulders, knowing that she was probably chilly in that dress. Jughead sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Betty leaned into the embrace, still crying silently.

“What did he do this time?” Jughead broke the quiet. Betty didn’t answer for a long time. Finally she said,

“I don’t care, just hold me.” Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her. She slid her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

They sat like that for a long time, both feeling safe and warm in each other’s arms. Jughead selfishly never wanted it to end. He knew they were there because of something Archie had done and that Betty was upset because she loved him, but Jughead liked pretending for a little while that their embrace had nothing to do with Archie. He held her tightly and pretended that he was her first choice, not the boy next door.

“Thanks Juggie” Betty said finally pulling away. Her eyes were dry and she gave him a small smile. “Thanks for always being here for me.”

“No problem” Jughead tried to sound casual even though her words sent butterflies through his stomach. “Get some sleep okay?”

“Okay” Betty nodded and turned to head inside. She was still wearing his jacket, but Jughead didn’t feel a need to point that out.


End file.
